Harm's Bump on the head
by csincisfan01
Summary: After watching Retreat Hell, i thought of a better way to end it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - After watching Retreat Hell I thought of a new way to end it. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Jag or Harm and Mac. I wish I did, if I did they would have been together from the start.. All I own are the DVD's and my memories...**

**Harm's Apartment **

**North of Union Station **

Harm sat on his bed leaning against the pillows and resting his head against the head board. He kept thinking back to his visions of Mac, maybe Bud was right and he should go get a MRI. It might explain a lot. He glanced over at his shower when he saw her imerge. God help him he was loosening his mind. He watched her walk over to him and sit down on the bed, she looked him deep in his eyes.

"Mac?" He blinked his eyes

"What's wrong Salior?"

He reached to touch her - was his mind still playing tricks on him or was she really in front of him. "I'm not dreaming?"

Mac laughed - "I hardly think so, you must have really hit your head hard. Should I be worried?"

Harm just looked at her - "Mac please tell me something, are you marrying Brumby?"

"Just how hard did you hit your head?"

"Can you just give me a straight answer please,"

"No I'm definitely not marrying Mic, I can't when I'm already married to you."

Harm had a dazed and confused look on his face, "When did we get married?"

"Yesterday afternoon at the courthouse.."

"I'm sorry I'm still a little fuzzy on stuff, can you please fill me in."

"Sure, the doctor said I might have to."

***Flashback to the day before***

**JAG Headquarters **

**Admrial Chegwidden's Office**

Harm blinked again when Mac walked in wearing a dress and not her uniform.

"You're out of uniform right?"

"Yes I'm just getting back from what was the worst lunch of my life. I just wanted to check on you, before I leave for the night."

"What happen Mac?"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Mac talk to me."

Mac signed - "I went to meet Mic for lunch to set the wedding date, Well he decided to bring his new lawyer buddies with him. They spent the whole time talking about their wives and showing them off. I felt invisible sitting there like a prize he was showing off. I stood to leave, he grabbed my arm and told me to sit back down. I told him I had to get back to JAG. He released me and I turned to leave. As I walked away I heard him saying that I had to go back to my play job. That was it, I walked back took off the ring and threw it at him. Telling him we are through. After that I came back here."

"I'm sorry Mac, I know you love him."

"You know the funny thing is, I'm not sorry. I feel free like huge weight has been lifted off me."

Harm thought for a minute. "Mac do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That a weight has been lifted off you?"

"Yes I do. Why are you asking for."

"You know it's not important,"

"Harm look at me. What's going on."

"I... just... this is the last thing you need right now."

Mac walked over to Harm, she turned his chair to face her. "Talk to me Harm, please don't shut me out."

"I.., love you Mac.. deep down I know I always have."

Mac breathed a huge sign of relief, he finally said what she's been waiting to hear, she bent down and took his face in her hands and kissed him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap deepening the kiss. They continued like this for a few minutes until the need for air overtook them.

"I love you too Salior. So where does this leave us?"

Harm thought for a minute "let's get married, today right now at the courthouse."

"What! Just how hard did you hit your head earlier."

"Hard enough to know what I want. I want to marry you."

"This is crazy you know that right."

"Maybe but I don't care, it feels right."

"Ok let's do it."

***End Flashback***

"So does that clear stuff up for you Flyboy?"

"Yes... well except for Brumby and Renée?"

"They don't know yet,you said Renée is out of town, and I've not talked to Mic since I left the restaurant."

"Just one more question, when did I go see the doctor. "

Mac laughed - " I took you after we got married, When I discovered the small bump. He said some stuff might still be fuzzy for a few days, but nothing to worry about."

Harm looked down it was now he relized he only had a sheet around him, And he then looked back over at Mac . "You know I think we need to-reenact the wedding night."

"Oh really you think so."

"Oh I definitely think so, see I think I'm going to need some help recovering these memories."

"That can be agranged."

Mac took off her towel, pulled the sheet back and climbed into Harm's lap pushing him down on the mattress,

"Let the re-enactment begin!"

**A/N - Should I continue or end it there...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well here it is chapter 2...**

After an exciting re enactment, Harm still couldn't believe that she is really his. He kept looking down at her as she rested on his chest playing with his chest hair. Mac looked up at Harm.

"Are you okay?"

"I keep keep wondering if I'm still day dreaming."

"Trust me you're not."

"So how is this going to work Mac?"

Mac propped herself up on her elbow, "Well I've not really thought about it."

"Any ideas would be helpful."

"Well your the one that started this, by deciding we should just get married."

"Yes.. but..."

"But what? Are you having second thoughts?"

Harm didn't say anything. Mac took that as her answer and started to get up. He reached for her to stop her. "I'm not having any second thoughts about marrying you. I never could.I'm just wondering how we're going to explain this."

She breathed a sign of relief, "I guess we'll just play it by ear."

Harm smirked - "That's your best answer!"

"For now anyway! I'm having too much fun enjoying my new husband." She crawled back on top of him and guided him into her wet folds. But before they could Really get started, the sound of the door opening up startled both of them.

"Harm where are you." Came Renée 's voice as she enterd the Apartment.

"Shit, Mac throw this on. " Harm quickly handed Mac his white dress shirt. He jumped up grabbing his boxers pulling them on as he walked down the stairs.

"Renée what are you doing back so soon?"

She walked up to him wrapping her arms around him- "My film shoot finished early, so I hopped a plane and here I am. It's a good thing too, looks like your all ready for me." She purred.

Harm removed Renée's arms from around him. "Ahhh we really need to talk!"

"We can talk later, Salior." Renée was trying to drag him upstairs. It was then Mac cleared her throat. Renée turned around and for the first time she noticed the almost necked Marine standing at the top of the stairs.

She looked from Harm then back to Mac - "Oh please tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

Mac walked down and over next to Harm. Making sure to wrap her arm around his waist. "Just what do you think this is Ms Peterson?"

"I should think it's fairly obvious."

Mac looked at Harm -"Well honey I think we should tell her."

Harm looked up at the calling, maybe he really should go get an MRI. All this was giving him a headache. "Renée I ...Well you see...we..."

"JUST SAY IT, YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

"Well yes .. but it happened after I married her."

Renée really couldn't believe what she heard. "You...You married her? She's marrying Brumby."

Mac spoke - "As of yesterday I called it off."

"Oh so now that your free - you just went after Harm?"

Harm spoke up. "Actually I went after her, I asked her , we went down to the courthouse and got married."

"I just don't believe what I'm hearing. So you just married her the second she become free ?..So what was I ? Just a way bide your time till she became free?"

"No Renée, the truth is. I never should've let things get as far as they did." Harm looked down. Mac rubbed his hand,"I can only hope that one day you forgive me."

"Well it seems you've left me no choice in the matter, I hope you're happy with her." Renée looked at Mac - "You didn't even wait to cheat till you got married."

"I have not cheated on my husband, he's right here next to me, remember."

"You cheated on your fiancé."

"No I didn't , I had already broke up with him when I married Harm."

"I've heard enough.. GOODBYE." Renée turned around and stormed out.

They both looked at each other. Harm spoke first- "Could that have gone any worse?"

"Well no not really, at least she didn't drag you up to bed.Like your wife is about to do." Mac leaned in to his ear. "I'm still wet from before."

Mac grabbed Harm's hand and drug him up to the bed for round 3...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Well it seems this little one shot has kinda taken on its own little story...**

**Harm's Apartment **

**North of Union Station **

After round three, Mac snuggled into Harm's inviting strong arms. She let his sent ( that was now a combo of his after shave and sex sweat ) over take her. She leaned in closer and started nibbling at his ear. Trying to wake him up. Harm opened one eye looking over at his wife.

Wow his wife, he was going to have to get use to this. "Like what you see Mrs Rabb?"

"Oh I love what I see Mr Rabb. And I love your..."

RING RING RING... Mac's cell phone started ringing...Mac groaned, and reached over to night stand picking it up.

"Hello"

{"Sarah where are you?"}

"Mic, why are you calling after what happen yesterday?"

{"Luv we need to talk. I was out of line."}

"We've nothing to talk about, I said all I care to say yesterday."

{"Please luv, just let me explain. I can come by and we can work this out."}

"NO!... Look why don't you meet me at McMurphy's in 2 hours and we can talk then."

{"Why don't I just come over, this way we can kiss and make up."}

Mac roiled her eyes at the thought of making up like that with Mic..."McMurphy's in 2 hours take it or leave it."

{"If that's my only option Luv. I'll see you there."}

Mac closed up the phone and slammed it down on the nightstand. She fell back down on Harm's chest.

"What did Brumby want?"

"To kiss and make, among other things. He thinks he can wink at me and I'll forgive anything he does."

Harm raised his eye brow and smirked. "Now you're cute when you do that. Plus my husband knows ways to satisfy me like no other man can."

"I aim to please.."

"You know speaking of aiming, your throttle has quite the aim.."

Harm suddenly had a very shocked expression on his. "My what."

"You heard me, your throttle."

"Are you talking about my." Harm looked down towards lap.

"Well what else would I be talking about..." Mac started laughing as she climbed out of bed. "I'm going to go grab a shower and get ready to go meet Mic, care to join me throttle boy!"

"I'll race you to the shower." Harm got up and chased after Mac into the shower. Once they where both inside, they went about washing each other. This was a new experience for both of them. But they quickly discovered they liked it. One hour later both where clean and dressed. Harm wasn't sure if he should go with Mac. But he didn't want her to go alone.

"Sarah do you want me to go with you?"

Mac turned around in shock. Harm never called her Sarah. "Why did you just call me that?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Harm was puzzled

"No...No... it's just you've always called me Mac.."

"Your my wife, and her name is Sarah. More importantly her name is Mrs Sarah Rabb. That's a very special name to me."

Mac had tears in her eyes... "I love you so much.."

"If fact she needs this." Harm walked over to nightstand and pulled out a very old looking box. He walked back over and took Mac's left hand. "I do believe I owe you a engagement and wedding ring." He opens the box and took out a simple Diamond solitaire along with a gold wedding band. He slipped them on the third finger of her left hand. "With these rings I thee wed."

He hand her the box, she looked inside and took out the other ring, placing it on Harms third finger on his left hand."with this ring I thee wed." She rubbed the ring and smiled. "Where did you get these from."

"The diamond ring is grams and mom's engagement ring, the wedding bands are mom and dads."

"I... I... don't know what to...oh Harm, there beautiful. How did you know they would fit?

"I didn't, I never took them back out after Sydney. I almost sent them back to mom."

"How long have you had them?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. How long have you had them?"

"A while."

Mac shot him a look. - "Ok since Russia. I knew for sure I wanted to marry you."

"If you knew than, what stoped you?"

"I didn't know, how you really felt. Till that night here in my apartment when you stayed. I thought I could read it in your eyes and touch."

"You where right. If you knew then, why did you leave Jag?"

"I thought if I changed my designator, it would make it easier to."

"Go after me."

"Well yes .. for lack of a better phrase of words."

"So why did you turn me down in Sydney?"

"I didn't , I said not yet."

Mac stood there and looked at her husband, she knew he was right. He didn't tell her no, just not yet. "Oh my god, I'm the one that wasn't listening to you. Can you ever forgive me."

"I think I already have."

"Your right, you have forgiven me. I guess I just need to forgive myself." Harm looked at his wife. "No you don't, you new what you wanted and you went after it. Nothing to forgive."

"I should get going and get this over and done with once and for all"

"I'm coming with you. After all you're my wife."

Mac nodded her head, they both walked down the stairs . Only stoping long enough so that Mac could grab her purse and Harm could grab his keys. They left the apartment and headed to McMurphy's.

**Later the same night**

**McMurphy's Traven**

Harm and Mac walked in hand and hand, both looking around for Mic. Not seeing him, they took a seat at booth towards the back. They both sat in silence waiting for Mic to arrive. Harm noticed Mac kept fiddling with her new rings. "Sweetheart are you ok."

"Just a little worried about how he's going to react, I don't want an reenactment of your Sydney fight."

"That makes two of us, Ive already got one bump on the head."

"Awe my poor little sailor, is your boo boo still sore. Do you need mommy to kiss it and make it better."

"Well kiss would make it better." Harm started rubbing his head. Mac was just about to kiss his head when they heard Mic Brumby voice.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Mac glanced over, "Why don't you take a seat. You see your not the only one that likes to show off their prized possessions."

"Sarah why is Rabb here?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave my husband at home, what kind of wife would I be.."

Harm had a sickening feeling, that after this he really was going to need an MRI...

**A/N - I'm really starting to have fun with this...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thsnks to all my readers... Here's to more...**

**McMurphy's Tavern**

Mic stood there and just stared at Mac. "Sarah is this your idea of a joke?"

"Why would I joke about being married?"

"If this is about yesterday, I owe you an apology." Mic kept looking over at Harm. "Rabb can you leave so I can talk to my fiancé."

"No he's not going anywhere Mic,and I'm no longer your fiancé. I broke it off with you yesterday. Remember I threw the ring at you and left."

"Please lets just go back to our place and talk!"

"We don't have a place together, I have my apartment ( she looks over at Harm ) I need to stop by there after we leave. Hubby! And you have your place."

Mic was getting mad, the more Mac kept referring to Harm as her husband. "Sarah stop calling Rabb your husband, I understand that your hurt and that I caused that. But I'm your fiancé."

"Mic get it threw you thick skull, I'm not your fiancé anymore , I threw the ring back at you and walked away. Clearly that means I want nothing to with you."

Mic took a seat in the booth across from Mac, he pulled her ring out of pocket. "Please just put it back on and everything can go back to normal." He reached to grab her left hand. When she jerked it away, he saw her new rings. It was then he looked at Harm's left hand and saw the gold band as well. He looked at both of them.

"NO, there's no way your married?"

This time Harm spoke in a deathly calm voice, one he only used when addressing a jury. "I can assure you we are legally married. As of yesterday afternoon.Sarah is my wife, now and forever. I win mate!"

Mac snuggled next to Harm. She slipped her hand under the table and placed it on his theigh giving it a gental squeeze. " Sarah I refuse to accept this."

"I thought you might." She reached into her purse and pulled out her and Harm's marriage license. She showed it to Mic making sure not to turn it a loose. Mic reached for it- "I want to see it."

"No, this is as close as you to get it seeing it. I don't love you, truthfully I never should have let things get this far. I should have just been honest. I've always loved Harm. And I always will, he's the only man I want to be my husband and the father of my children."

"Sarah how can you say that? What about the plans we made?" Both Harm and Mac looked at each other. Harm spoke.

"When Sarah came back yesterday, she was hurt from the way you treated her. Maybe in the land of OZ it is acceptable to treat a woman like a prize.But here we treat our wife's and girlfriends like lady's."

"Really Rabb! That's a double standard, you married Sarah while still dating Renée."

"You're right I did, but that's on me. I will have to live with that.But you've been lusting after Sarah from the moment you first met her. Then you took advantage of her in her weakest moment when her defenses where down. That's something that no man should do."

"Are you saying you didn't do that yesterday? With the on the whim marriage?"

Mac spoke up.."Well you could say I'm the one that took advantage of him, after all he hit his head. For all I knew he wasn't in his wright mind."

"So all this mess can be cleaned up, and forgotten about. Just a simple annulment."

Mac laughed, "Now why on earth would I want to do that! I've got everything I want right next to me, all 6'4 of him." She leand into Harm's ear. ("How Big is the rest") His eyes got wide.

Mic stood up."This is far from being over." he headed to the door and left. Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Sarah what do you think he meant by that?"

"I wouldn't worry, Mic's a hothead. In a few days he'll cool down. In the meantime time. I want to go home and find out just how big the rest of you really is.This will require a messering tape."

She took her hand a squeeze his cock threw his pants, and winked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harm's Apartment **

**North of Union Station **

After leaving McMurphy's they went back to Harm's apartment. Upon entering Harm looked around. He really should have thought this whole marriage thing through. He didn't think beyond the minute. Mac sinced the change in him. She walked up behind him putting her arms around his waist. She placed her lips on his ear.Placing kisses on it. He really was mush in her hands.

"Flyboy, whatcha thinking?"

"That I really should've thought this whole marriage thing through."

Mac turned him loose and walked around to the front of him, looking him square in the face."What does that mean?"

"Just that I... Well we still need to figure out where we're going live."

"Oh! I thought you where..."

"No, No never... I have no regrets marrying you.."

"Me either, it's the best spur of the moment decision I've ever made."

Harm smiled, "Me too.."

"Well why don't we table the living arrangements till much much much later. I want to have another re-enactment with my husband. I need to get a few details sized up." She was now looking at his croch. "You do have a measuring tape right."

Harm looked at funny.. "Bottom left hand drawer in the kitchen, Mac why do you...Oh! " Suddenly Harm's eyes got wide...

He went to get the messering tape from her... "I'll make you a deal."

"Ok I'm listening Counselor."

"You tell me the meaning behind your tattoo, and I'll tell you ... well you know.." Harm looked down...

"Deal.." Mac stuck out her hand.Harm shook it. "The tattoo well as you know it's a rose with a _'R'_ next to it. The '_R'_ is for _Rabb, _I got for you." Mac suddenly felt very overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn't bring herself to look into Harm's eyes.

"For me? Really Sarah?"

"Yes, I wanted a way to to remember the way we met, I thought this was perfect. The next part I really hate to tell you. When Mic saw it, he questioned me about it. I lied to him. Told him told him I had gotten it years ago when I was drunk. I didn't want him to ever know the the truth.The I need a small part of you with me."

"Sarah, I love you."

Mac smiled, "Ok it's your turn now..."

"Really! You really want to know.. "

"Well if you don't just tell me, I'll use the measuring tape. Or better yet..." Mac took off up the to the bedroom. Harm followed her. He knew right where she was headed too. She opened up the nightstand and took out his box of condoms.. Harm tried to get the box from her, but she ducked under him and ran towards the bathroom. He followed her.

He reached her just as she was about to start reading the box." Alright Marine you win. Now hand them over."

"What these..." Mac was waving the box around. "You want them fly boy - come and get them.." Harm took a step forward as Mac took one backwards. He reached for the box, just as she moved her hand backwards. Causing the water to turn on the shower. The water poured over the top of both of them. Soaking them to the bone. Harm quickly reached to shut it off.

Both looked at each and started to laugh. "Guess we got a little carried away. " Mac said as she looked at their soaking wet clothes. "You could say that."

"By the way here are your size 9 condoms back." Mac said as she handed him the box , striping our of her wet clothes as she walked out. Leaving Harm standing there just watching her...


	6. Chapter 6

Harm just stood there holding the wet box of condoms. They would be no use to him slowly made his way out of the bathroom, looking down when his foot hit part of Mac's wet clothes that she had removed. Slowly he started looking around for her. He didn't see her anywhere in the bedroom. Now he wondered where she had disappeared too. He started removing his wet clothes.

Mac was hiding in the kitchen watching Harm looking around for her. Part of her wanted to giggle. He looked so cute all frazzled. For now she stayed hidden enjoying watching her husband trying to figure out where she went to. Then she noticed he was taking off his wet clothes.

"Mac - Sarah?"

She was trying not to giggle out loud... But he sounded so cute all frizzled... So she poped up, and tip toed back up the stairs to the bedroom. She snuck up behind him, placing her hands over his eyes. She whispered into his ear.

"Did you loose someone Commander?"

Harm tried to turn around. But she wouldn't let he played along with her.

"Well I seem to have misplaced my wife. She was here and now she's gone. That might be a good thing , cause now I have you. "

"Ummm I see , now how would your wife feel about that?"

"She's pretty open mined, but I don't think she likes to share, plus she would 'feed your ass to the crabs'"

"Oh so she's in the navy?"

"No she's a Marine."

"Really I thought the Navy and Marines don't get along?"

"We get along VERY well. She's very..."

"Very what?"

"Very playful. And "

"And what Commander "

"Fisty"

"Oh so you like this type?"

"I'm finding that I do."

"Really, what else do you like?"

"I like it when she presses up against me."

"Like this." Mac pushed her body hard against his back, letting her breasts rub against him. Harm felt himself starting to get hard.

"Yes just like that."

"Do you like when she does this?" Mac ran her hands down his bare chest, stoping when she reached his waist band of his boxers. She causally slipped her hand inside, taking his shaft in her hand. Harm let out a moan.

"You like that Commander?"

Harm felt his breathing quicken. "Yes I do"

"What about this" Mac started kissing his back,

"Yes very much." As quickly as Mac had started her little game, she ended it. Snapping Harm out of his daze, she walked arond to stand in front of her husband.

"What's the matter hubby? Cat got your tounge?"

Harm shook his finger at her. "You don't play fare!"

Mac grabbed his finger "I'm the wife - I don't have to play fare. It's in the rule book." She laughed as she headed towards the bathroom.

Harm just stood there with a dazed and confused look on his face. "Wait what rule book?" He asked as he headed into the bathroom...


	7. Chapter 7

Harm followed his wife into the bathroom, "What rule book?"

Mac laughed – "It's a classified book that is known only to wives." She said as she continued on with her shower and paid her frazzled husband no attention. "Just so you're aware, there is a rule in this book. That allows a husband to join the wife in the shower."

"Oh really!"

"Yes. You see the wife has parts that the husband needs to clean for her."

Harm walked towards the shower, removing his boxer shorts along the way. He stepped in and slipped behind Mac, nuzzling her neck – his lips coming right next to her ear. "Just were would one find these parts."

Mac took Harms hands. She placed them on her breasts. "Here for one." Than she took one hand off and moved it between her legs. "And here for two."

Mac reached forward and picked up her body puff sponge, she squeezed some bath gel into it. After that she handed it to Harm. "Soap me down Fly-boy"

"Aye Aye Ma'am" Harm took the sponge and gently ran it all over her body. She leaned into him allowing herself to get lost in feelings he that he is stirring up in her. "Oh Harm." She moaned as he ran the sponge between her legs.

"You like that."

"Yes." She purred

"What else do you like?"

"This!" Suddenly she turned in his arms and pinned him to the shower wall. "I want you inside me now."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Harm – Harm – Harm"

Harm shook his head – "Mac"

"Yes, where were you just now?"

"Never mind, can I do something for you Colonel?"

"Colonel – Since when did I become Colonel again? Did we have a fight and no one told me about it?"

"I'm confused."

"The doctor said you might be."

Harm looked around his bedroom. "Weren't we just in the shower?"

"I was just in the shower, you should be resting. You took quite a hit to the head yesterday at the baseball game."

"Baseball game?" Harm said under his breath. "Mac are we..well you know."

She looked at him funny. "Married?"

"Well maybe?"

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

Mac walked down the stairs and disappeared – she returned a few minutes later carrying a little bundle in her arms. She handed the bundle over to Harm.

"Does this answer your question."

Harm looked at the tiny little girl in his arms. "How long have we"

"Been married. Since the day almost 2 years ago that you fell out of the Admiral's chair and hit your head. You know, you've really got to stop doing that. Well this time it was a baseball at the Jag baseball game, but still. We need to fix this getting your head hit all the time."

Harm just looked more confused – "If I'm understanding all this. We're married, the baby is our…"

"Little girl, she's 6 weeks old as of yesterday."

Now Harm understood his currant state of undress. "So we?"

"Had our own celebration last night."

"I see, what's her.. Name.."

"We named her Sarah Rose. After your grandmother and…"

"Us, we met in a rose garden."

"See you do remember." Mac got up and grabbed her clothes. Meanwhile Harm looked down at his little daughter. "Well this whole crazy life started with your daddy getting a bump on the head. Looks like everything worked out, you have your mommy's looks, your perfect my little Rosebud. " Harm placed a kiss on her head. Everything was perfect for now at least….

* * *

**A/N – I think I'm just going to leave this right here. I feel that this is the perfect way to end it… Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. Have a great day….**


End file.
